sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Flight Five
Flight Five is the story of five young men who stumble upon an ancient text that seemingly unlocks the power of flight. The group eventually must deal with an evil organization out to find this book. Story When five childhood friends decide to explore the world, they don't expect one of their first stops to possess a powerful grimoire, Omnifarion, which is the target of a dangerous company. When Jack brings the document home, he finds himself entranced by the text, reading it aloud while stitching a patch onto his aviator jacket inspired by a symbol from the book, and he inadvertently grants himself the power of flight... whenever he's wearing the jacket. After some experimentation, Jack and his friends realize that Jack and his coat are linked and that the book can grant anyone this ability. Furthermore, their "flight" is actually a form of telekinesis. Characters Main Characters :Alaric Jackson :The leader of his group, Jack is a recently licensed pilot and the more responsible of his peers. This doesn't mean he's never immature. Jack's power comes from the patch he sewed onto his jacket in the pattern of a symbol from the book. Therefore, he can fly whenever wearing it. His flight jacket was a gift from a friend in the airforce; consolation for the fact medical complications prevented Jack himself from joining. :Expertise: Flight/Power/Shielding :Travis Cohen :"The pinnacle of financial responsibility", Cohen typically takes care of his friends using the money he's saved and by preventing them spending money needlessly. It's no wonder his power comes from a medallion he attained on their adventures on which he painted Jack's symbol from the book. Typically, he wears the coin in a glove on his right hand. :Expertise: Zeninage :Axl Lincoln Crosse :A mechanic who loves his car, Crosse usually does the driving. His power is derived of a cross-iron into which he etched Jack's symbol from the book. The last remnant of his father who walked out on the family, he usually straps the cross-iron to his back. :Expertise: Boomerang :Kieran "Kar" Zaccarias :A collector of exotic antiques, Kar is the one who manages to talk Jack into keeping the Omnifarion. Spiritually aware, he is the first to understand the book's power as a mystical totem. Kar's flight is gifted him by his "magic carpet" he bought at an Arabian flea market. :Like Jack, Kar sewed the symbol from the book into the carpet. Unlike the others, Kar quickly became obsessed with the Omnifarion, delving into its pages to better understand the nature of their abilities. In so doing, he established a deeper bond with his talisman, allowing him more intricate control. He wears the exceptionally-sized carpet like a hooded cloak. :Expertise: Tactile Telekinesis :Rodrigo "Rodeo" Teorema :A martial artist who has watched one too many Kung Fu movies, Rodeo wishes to become the next Monkey King. His power comes from a heavy iron staff he acquired from a peddler in Tibet onto which he branded the symbol from the Omnifarion. He is Alaric's half-brother. :Expertise: Power/Extension Others :Raja "Vlad" LaCurad :A deceptive sadistic maniac who wields a massive sword as his talisman, Vlad at first plays the role of friend and guide to the amateur fliers, but quickly reveals his intentions to acquire the Omnifarion for himself. :Expertise: Speed :Jaeger "Spears" :A mysterious warrior who uses an array of lances as talismans, Spears is the first example of the grimoire's ability to bestow control over several objects simultaneously. Spears also possesses the unexplained ability to teleport the lances to and away, replacing them with a series of coins. :Expertise: Teleportation :"Adam" Macabee :A powerful if decrepit man with ambitions for the Omnifarion, he has unlimited potential in telekinesis due to having had the mark of the Omnifarion tattooed onto his flesh. Unfortunately, it seems the more he uses this power, the more it takes its toll on his body. :Expertise: Telekinesis Abilities Early on, the members of the Flight Crew only have a basic understanding of the power granted them by the mysterious symbol. They know that so long as they maintain contact with the item on which they've branded the symbol, they are given the ability to fly. As Kar discovers, their depth of control can be enhanced with focus, allowing them to manipulate the item itself without being in contact with it. Due to the carpet's malleability, Kar is granted the greatest level of versatility. Later in the series, Cohen shows the greatest level of control, the smaller size of his talisman allowing him the highest speed and access into small spaces and through obstacles. His level of control allows him to construct complex configurations when the group realizes they can attach their talismans to other objects and levitate them using telekinesis.